


No Free Passes

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [61]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p>
<p>Challenge: Steve and Kono and their awesome friendship #1</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Free Passes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JK Ashavah (ashavah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_There are no easy gives, no pats on the head._

_She knows, in every inch, she earns every 'Good job' that leaves his lips._


End file.
